Variations en Noël majeur
by araignee-au-plafond
Summary: Et Ben, nan, contre toute attente, on ne va pas vous parler de musique. Désolées de vous avoir déçus. Par contre, on va vous parler de Noël. Nan, ne partez pas! Arrêtez de dire qu'on vous a menti ! C'est très cool Noël (et très original en ce moment), vous savez? Presque aussi cool que la musique. Même plus... Alors ? Convaincus ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, gentes demoiselles et euh... damoiseau? Alors voilà, c'est, ou plutôt, ce sera, un petit recueil de drabbles sans prétentions, écrit à quatre mains. Les "auteurs" (veuillez noter les guillemets :p ) sont donc Ben... euh moi :)

Ah oui et aussi (enfin et surtout) ma super non-amie Ornythoryquement-moi.

Nous allons essayer de publier un drabble par jour, jusqu'à Noël. Si on arrive à tuer Pâté (ou l'allégorie de la motivation), petit hamster unijambiste et borgne, qui nous empêche d'écrire.

Je mets un petit disclamer, par respect pour le génialissime travail de cette super supercalifragilistic J.K Rolling , (et aussi parce que ça fait plus pro ^^)

Aucun personnage ne nous appartient, donc.

Voilà, trêve de blabla, place à l'œuvre de génie de l'ornithorynque :p

-OOOOO-

Il avait froid.

Mais pas un petit froid bien sympa,

Où on pouvait mettre un pull et ça passait.

Non, il se les gelait.

En même temps on était en plein hiver.

Ouep, on était bientôt Noël.

Chaque année c'était la même chose..

Il était tout seul pour Noël.

Il ne recevait pas de cadeaux.

Ce qui était sûrement expliqué par le fait qu'il n'avait pas d'amis.

Pourtant, on venait le visiter, en été!

Les gens avaient l'air heureux à ses côtés!

Mais il le laissait tout seul en hiver..

Simplement sous prétexte qu'une couche de glace les séparait...

Pfff, prétextes, moi je dis!

Il serait donc tout seul.

Et il aurait froid. Un pull n'y changerait rien..

De toute façon, il n'avait pas de pull.

Si c'est pas une vie de mouise, ça! songea tristement le Calamar Géant, frissonnant à nouveau..

-OOOOO-

Voilà ;) Nous précisons aussi que l'abus de reviews n'est pas dangereux pour la santé :p


	2. Chapter 2

Harry tentait désespérément de s'étouffer avec son oreiller. Rien à faire, la douleur était toujours là. Cuisante, elle guettait la moindre défaillance et soudain, quand plus personne ne s'y attendait, elle attaquait. C'était aussi simple que ça. Ainsi, elle luttait de toutes ses forces contre le Survivant, détruisant toute sorte de bonheur. Presque comme un Détraqueur. Pire même. Ainsi, elle le provoquait un soir de Noël, subitement, pendant que tout le monde était heureux. Il revoyait ses parents, se rappelait qu'il n'avait plus de famille, plus personne pour veiller sur lui. Il tentait de s'étouffer avec son oreiller, se ravisa. La douleur ne veut pas de morts. Qui pourrait-elle torturer alors?

Il descendît, s'apprêta à regarder Ron ouvrir ses cadeaux. La douleur lui rappelait qu'il n'y avait personne pour en offrir au pauvre petit Harry. A sa grande surprise, plusieurs paquets gisaient sur le sol, paquets qui lui étaient vraisemblablement adressés. En déballant le présent de Mrs Weasley, il sentit un énorme poids s'envoler de sa poitrine. La douleur ne pouvait résister face à trop de félicité. Le papier à la main, devant le sourire de son ami Ron, il se rappela qu'il avait désormais une famille. Une famille de rouquins déjantés, mais les meilleurs rouquins qu'ils soient.

Voilà ;) Oui, vous avez le droit de dire que c'est nul, je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais la prochaine histoire est carrément mieux !


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble d' (je galère trop à écrire ce pseudo ^^)

-OOOOO-

Du pudding, peut être?

Non, pas du pudding.

Le pudding c'est trop fourbe.

C'est incapable d'être franc.

C'est là, mais en même temps non.

Vous suivez?

Donc pas de pudding.

Mais peut être...des choux.

Des bons choux a la crème.

C'est pas mal, ça!

Quoique. Assez vite, ça dégoûte.

On est barbouillé, on ne peut plus manger..

Non: ni pudding, ni chou.

Comme c'est compliqué!

Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait choisir?

C'était un choix important!

Ce n'était pas un banquet comme un autre..

C'était le banquet de Noël.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre

De prendre du pudding.

Ou du chou.

En désespoir de cause,

Ron dût se résoudre a prendre un peu de tout.

Ce n'était pas de la gourmandise.

Non, non.

C'était de la psychologie alimentaire.

Et, en regardant son assiette pleine, Ron se dit qu'il adorait ça:

Être un psychologue de nourriture.

-OOOOO-

Alors ? C'est cool nan ?


	4. Chapter 4

Nouveau truc tout simple, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

-OOOOO-

Qu'allait-elle pouvoir inventer pour qu'Harry fasse attention à elle ? Comment pourrait-elle réussir à plomber l'ambiance de ce beau réveillon de Noël ? La rouquine tortillait une mèche de ses cheveux, paraissait réfléchir. Merlin, elle avait envie de l'étrangler. Pourquoi accaparait-elle à ce point le beau jeune homme ? Mais comment faire pour revenir au centre de ses priorités, comme avant quand elle était plus jeune ? se demandait la joueuse de Quidditch. Rien à faire. Il était trop occupé avec l'autre.

Dans un éclair d'intelligence, Cho Chang décida qu'une crise de larmes était encore la meilleure des solutions pour détourner Harry de sa nouvelle copine. Mais personne ne fit attention à elle.

Et c'était bien fait.


	5. Chapter 5

De Ornythoryquement. moi (posté en un peu en retard sorry ^^)

-OOOOO-

Pourquoi vous faites cela?

Pourquoi vous fêtez ça?

Il n'est plus là, je vous préviens..

Il n'est plus là, ça ne sert a rien..

Éteignez ces guirlandes!

Rangez ces sapins!

Et jetez vos sourires,

Je n'arrive plus à porter le mien..

Quelle importance que Noël?

Quelle importance qu'il neige?

Il n'est plus la depuis des mois..

Il n'est plus la, alors pourquoi?

Pourquoi est ce que le monde tourne encore?

Pourquoi est ce que le soleil brille toujours?

C'est illogique.

C'est anormal.

Mais éteignez ces putains de guirlandes!

Rangez ces foutus sapins!

Vos sourires sonnent aussi faux que le mien..

Vous y pensez tous, n'est ce pas?

Vous vous souvenez de lui..

Vous vous souvenez de moi..

Vous Souvenez-vous de nous?

Le premier Noël sans lui.

Quelle horreur! Quel malheur!

J'étouffe, j'ai besoin de souffle.

J'ai besoin de lui.

Je suis perdu, mais elle me trouve.

Angelina. Angie.

Elle me sourit.

Je sais qu'elle y pense aussi.

Je l'aime tellement.

Et je l'aimais tellement.

Elle l'aimait tout autant.

Comme c'est beau Noël à ses côtés!

C'est plus doux,

C'est moins faux,

C'est plus tout.

Regarde Fred! Je souris a nouveau!

Imagine, Fred! Je pourrai rire bientôt!

Laissez ces vieilles guirlandes sorties,

Préparez un beau sapin,

Je veux un Noël magique,

Que cette journée ne prenne jamais fin.

Joyeux Noël, Fred.

-OOOOO-

Voilà ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Dolorès Ombrage, réfléchissait (dans la limite du possible, ce qui voulait donc dire qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas), une plume à la main. Elle tentait sans résultats d'écrire une lettre au Père Merlin, cherchant de l'inspiration auprès de ses nombreux chats. Elle se contentait pour le moment de griffonner quelques signes d'une encre rose, dans la marge de son parchemin. En désespoir de cause, elle se résolu à demander le conseil à l'un de ses angoras. Le chat rose saumon lui suggéra soudain d'adresser plutôt sa lettre au Père Siffleur. La grosse dame sourit d'un air machiavélique en observant le jeune Potter, assit prêt d'elle, griffonnant à l'aide d'une toute autre plume.

Nul besoin d'écrire. En matière de vices, elle avait déjà tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.


	7. Chapter 7

Peut être que?...

Non, ce n'était pas sérieux.

Il ne pouvait pas, n'avait pas le droit!

Ça chamboulerait tout,

Briserait l'équilibre.

Il le savait pertinemment.

Il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit.

Pas le droit de créer une tempête, juste pour elle!

Pas le droit de faire ça à ses amis, qui le soutenaient sans cesse.

Remus, Peter, James...

Non il ne pouvait pas!

Il devrait être fort, et LA laisser de côté.

Mais elle était la, justement...

Juste sous ses yeux..

Il ne pouvait pas résister.

Quand bien même ces amis lui en voudraient.

Il ne pouvait juste PAS l'ignorer,

Faire comme si elle n'existait pas.

Il avait réellement besoin d'elle!

C'était plus fort que tout,

Plus fort que lui,

Et même plus fort que ces amis.

Il serait prêt à tout pour elle.

C'était décidé, il allait céder.

Il n'en pouvait plus de se retenir,

Il n'en pouvait plus:

Il fallait qu'ELLE soit a LUI.

Alors, l'air décidé, mais le cœur triste,

Sirius fit ce qu'il avait à faire.

Et en voyant l'air furieux de Peter, indigné de Remus, et vengeur de James,

Sirius se confirma mentalement: il n'aurait pas du prendre la dernière cuisse de poulet.


	8. Chapter 8

Pour Noël il avait dit une dinde. Mais pourquoi une dinde ? Pourquoi pas une pintade tiens ? D'ailleurs, elle préférait ça, la pintade. Pourquoi une dinde ? Parce que c'était plus conventionnel ? Parce qu'il fallait respecter les traditions, et respecter ses origines ? Parce que c'était meilleur ? Mais non bien sûr que non ! La pintade était nettement plus tendre ! Il fallait seulement se souscrire aux éternelles règles, se soumettre quand on avait peur, quand on était plus faible et même quand on préférait la pintade ! Le maître l'avait dit aucunes autres possibilités.

Subitement, Narcissa Malefoy saisit la pintade appétissante et la jeta dans le plat qu'elle servirait plus tard à l'ensemble des Mangemorts. Parce que c'était déjà le début d'une rébellion.


	9. Chapter 9

Nouvelle drabble écrite par Ornythorynquement-moi ! Personnellement je la trouve très cool !

Merci pour vos reviews, ça nous a fait très plaisir !

lizs: merci pour ta review ! On espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ;)

OoO

Elle semblait furieuse.

Il fit mine d'être gêné.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû...

Mais il n'avait pas su:

Pas su résister,

Pas su patienter..

Et maintenant, elle l'enguirlandait

(Alors qu'il n'était même pas un sapin..)

Elle s'énervait,

Son ton montait,

La voilà qui hurlait,

Criait, pestiférait.

En y réfléchissant,

-et il réfléchissait souvent-

Il aurait pu éviter... Ça.

Éviter qu'elle se fâche,

Éviter qu'elle ne lui crache

Qu'il n'était qu'un bon a rien,

Un mauvais garçon, un vaurien.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

On pouvait même dire qu'il l'avait délibérément provoquée..

Mais non, voyons!

Il était juste impatient...

Et gourmand, très certainement.

Alors il l'avait fait,

Et elle s'était emportée...

"Ah les femmes!" Soupira Albus Dumbeldore en regardant Minerva McGonagall le réprimander pour avoir finit son calendrier de l'Avent avant l'heure...


	10. Chapter 10

Lavande Brown observait avec impatience Ron, qui déballait ses cadeaux. Elle avait en effet placé parmi eux un petit présent fait par ses soins. Elle espérait reconquérir le cœur de son Ron-Ron chéri et ne doutait point que son cadeau ne soit suivi d'une annonce d'amour incommensurable, comme dans tous les livres à l' eau de rose qu'elle avait dévoré.

Le roux déballa soudain le cadeau de la blonde, le considéra un instant, étonné, la remercia d'un signe de tête et partit rejoindre Hermione. Lavande se mit alors à pleurer, désespérée. Comment son cadeau n'avait-t-il pas plu à Ron ?

Il n'y aura donc pas de Happy-End pour cette histoire, la vie n'est pas un conte de fée.

oOo

Désolée pour ce texte dépressif, mais j'en ai marre des fics qui finissent toujours bien ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Badababoum tsointsoin!

Il décorait son sapin.

Bidididi lali!

Y mettait de jolies bougies.

Lalalalaa hé héé!

Son Noël serait parfait!

Il continua de chanter, tout en décorant la grande salle de Réception.

Ça sera beau, magique, idyllique!

Un Noël presque féerique.

Il rajouta une guirlande, esquissa un pas de danse, et s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol.

Il n'avait jamais été bon danseur.

Il se releva, furieux, jetant des regards autour de lui, espérant que personne n'avait vu sa chute.

Ouf. Il était seul.

Il entonna un chant de Noël, et regarda l'heure: ses invités ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

Il espérait qu'ils auraient compris que c'était une soirée festive..

Cela pouvait paraître étonnant, mais il avait envie d'un peu de joie.

Envie d'un peu de rire.

Envie d'un peu de vie, pour fêter tout ces morts.

Il revêtît sa plus belle robe de sorciers, une qu'il avait acquis récemment.

Elle était presque entièrement blanche, avec des petits rênes qui gambadaient un peu partout. Et puis il y avait des petits petits petits petits(...)petits sapins.

C'était meugnon tout plein.

Il soupira de contentement.

Il avait hâte, vraiment.

Il entendit des bruits de pas:

C'était eux!

Ils arrivaient!

Il les attendit, heureux comme.. Euh.. Comme heureux.

En les voyant, son visage perdit toute sa bonne humeur.

Ils étaient comme toujours, tous en noir, tristes, sans vie et sans mort, sans horizons, fades, ternes et moche. Moches à faire peur. Ils semblaient juste.. Juste sans. Sans rien de plus, sans petite étincelle, sans éclats. Sans magie. Sans Noël.

Foutus Mangemorts qui allaient lui cacher la magie magistralement magique de Noël, songea Lord Voldemort, en lissant le plis de sa si belle robe..

oOo

Alors? C'est cool nan ? (Non, je ne me lance pas de fleurs à moi même, c'est bien Ornythoryquement-moi qui a écrit ce texte ^^)


	12. Chapter 12

Il ne pouvait pas écrire une lettre au Père Merlin. Il avait passé l'âge maintenant ! Mais non, il avait surpris Seamus Finnigan, qui en écrivait une, l'autre soir ! Il pouvait bien en écrire une lui aussi n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas interdit si ? Il se posait la question, puis, prit une plume, quand il s'aperçut que personne ne le lui interdisait.

Il écrivit soigneusement les mots « Cher Père Merlin », de sa plus belle écriture.

« Pour Noël, j'aimerais que tu transmettes un message, à une personne qui m'est très chère. Je pense que tu sais de qui il s'agit. Dit lui que j'espère qu'elle est fière de moi maintenant. Dit lui aussi et surtout que je l'aime. »

Théodore Nott referma sa lettre, le plus soigneusement possible, y inscrivant les mots « Pour le Père Merlin et pour ma Maman ».

Il ne pouvait se douter qu'au même moment, Severus Rogue refermait une lettre semblable à la sienne, qu'il destinait à une toute autre personne, à une petite fille rousse et espiègle qu'il avait perdu, là-bas, il y a si longtemps.

oOo

Bon, je vous l'accorde, c'est pas terrible ^^ Mais bon, mon inspiration avait refusé de coopérer !


	13. Chapter 13

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien leurs offrir...

Il fallait que ce soit original,

Mais assez classique tout de même.

Utile a tous,

Qui leur corresponde..

Elle ne voulait pas juste offrir des cadeaux tous achetés.

Elle voulait quelque chose avec de la personnalité.

Quelque chose de nouveau,

D'inattendu et surprenant!

Quelque chose de vraiment étonnant!

Qu'ils soient heureux en le découvrant,

Que leurs yeux brillent de contentement!

Il fallait qu'en ayant ce cadeau là,

Ils oublient la guerre,

Ils oublient la peur,

Ils oublient tout pour redevenir des enfants,

Au moins l'espace d'un instant..

Il fallait un cadeau hors norme,

Un cadeau juste énorme!

Un cadeau qui change le monde,

Qui l'adoucit,

L'embellit,

Un cadeau plein de magie..

Un cadeau qui leur réchauffe le cœur..

Oooh! Réchauffer..

Molly la tenait son idée!

Le voilà son cadeau parfait!

Un pull individualisé,

Mais oui, voilà ce qu'il fallait!

En plus, songea-t-elle avec joie en saisissant ses aiguilles de tricot,

elle venait d'apprendre une nouvelle méthode dans sorcière hebdo...

Pour Noël, un pull façon Weasley!

oOo

Ornythorynquement-moi espère que vous avez aimé !


	14. Chapter 14

Il aurait tellement voulu les imiter, les voir si à l'aise, si gracieux, de véritables danseurs ! C'était son vœu le plus cher et seul le Père Merlin pouvait le réaliser. Mais alors que faire ? Lui demander ? Mais les autres, ses amis, les abandonner ? Eux qui l'avaient accepté, recueilli, alors qu'il n'était qu'un orphelin ?

Oui mais voilà, il n'était plus en sécurité ici. Et puis, il avait grandi, il pouvait battre de ses propres ailes maintenant ! C'était décidé, il allait écrire cette fichue lettre de motivation.

C'est ainsi que le soir de Noël, Hagrid put apercevoir avec joie son fidèle Buck, tirer un traineau magique au côté des célèbres Hippogriffes du Père Merlin.


	15. Chapter 15

Chaque fois il y pensait.

Il se sentait coupable,

Responsable.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien, n'est-ce pas?

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, tout ça..

Elle adorait Noël,

Et lui l'adorait, elle.

Ce n'était que sa sœur,

Sa toute petite sœur,

Mais elle occupait tout son cœur.

Si elle aimait Noël,

C'est que c'était beau,

C'était simple,

C'était facile.

La magie de Noël,

Ce n'est pas bien compliqué,

Il suffit d'espérer.

La preuve, même les moldus en connaissent le secret!

La magie de Noël,

Ce n'était plus a sa portée,

Il fallait savoir aimer..

Et lui n'avait jamais aimé qu'elle.

D'un amour fraternel,

Un amour si puissant,

Un amour si prenant.

Il aurait tout fait pour sa petite sœur.

Pour qu'elle continue à sourire devant un simple sapin.

Pour qu'elle continue à rire, attendant le matin.

Il n'avait pas sut la protéger...

Jamais plus elle ne verrait la neige tomber,

Jamais plus, elle ne verrait un feu de cheminée..

Son petit trésor, son petit soleil, sa petite sœur...

Elle était morte!

Il l'avait tué!

Lui, ou l'autre, ou même Lui,

C'était pareil.

C'était cruel.

Elle était morte!

Elle ne souriait plus.

Elle était morte..

Et chaque année il y pensait,

Et chaque année il y penserait..

Elle était morte..

A quoi bon ces guirlandes, ces sapins, ces matins, cette neige, et cette joie, songea Alberforth... Elle était morte et lui pas.


	16. Chapter 16

Victoire Weasley n'avait qu'un seul souhait pour Noël, et c'était un souhait très particulier. Victoire voulait tout simplement ne plus être aussi jolie. Etrange, en effet…qui ne désirerait pas les magnifiques yeux bleus de la jeune fille, ou encore ses longs cheveux argentés ? Mais non, Victoire ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle en avait assez d'être aimée par des imbéciles, juste parce qu'elle était « bien foutue ». Elle n'osait pas l'avouer, parce que c'était très cliché tout de même, mais elle voulait qu'on l'aime pour sa personnalité. Pas pour ses qualités de Vélane. Elle cherchait l'amour, le vrai amour, celui des contes de fées, celui de ses ainées, celui de sa mère et de son père, ou celui de Lily Potter.

Alors cette année, malgré son âge, Victoire avait écrit une lettre au Père Merlin.

Et, le soir de Noël, elle réalisa, quand Teddy lui envoya son assiette de purée de potiron dans la figure, dans un mouvement de colère, que ses souhaits avaient enfin été exaucés.


	17. Chapter 17

Cher Père Noël.

Je sais pas trop ce que je veux.

Je crois que je voudrais que tu existes,

Je crois que je voudrais croire en toi,

Au moins encore une fois,

Je crois que je veux retrouver mon passé,

Pouvoir juste espérer.

Je veux retrouver ma sœur,

Sans nos disputes, nos embrouilles, nos cris, et nos pleurs.

Je veux retrouver mes parents,

Mes parents si aimants,

Mes parents si aimés..

Je veux un retour à la normalité.

Je veux retrouver mon innocence passée,

Que disparaisse ce Vernon Dursley,

Qui a fait tout basculer,

Qui ne rêve que d'une vie étriquée.

Putain, père Noël,

Rends moi ma sœur!

Rends la moi, s'il te plait!

Je sais que la magie existe, alors prouve le moi!

Fais en sorte qu'elle m'aime encore, j'en peux plus de voir ses regards m'éviter,

De la voir m'esquiver.

Je sais que j'ai pas forcément bien agi,

Mais j'ai pas fait exprès,

C'est promis!

C'est juste que j'en pouvais plus,

Et j'ai craqué,

J'ai bien du l'insulter.

Mais ça je veux l'oublier!

Je veux oublier cette méchanceté pour éviter qu'elle ne m'oublie.. Ou que je sois forcé a l'oublier.. M'oublier.

S'il te plait, père Noël, rend moi ma sœur.

Je suis même prêté a LES rencontrer, son mari et son fils,

Je dois bien faire des sacrifices?

Et puis qui sait,

Je pourrais bien les apprécier?

Quand on était petite, on s'entendait si bien...

S'il te plait petit papa Noël, si tu existes, rend moi ma petite sœur.

En trouvant Harry Potter sur son pallier un peu moins d'un an plus tard, Pétunia se dit que le père Noël n'avait plus aucunes chances d'exister. Et que jamais elle ne reverrait sa sœur, sa petite sœur. Ce soir la, Pétunia pleura sa petite fleur de Lys.

oOo

Alors ? bon c'est encore un peu dépressif ^^... mais Ornythorynquement-moi promet d'écrire un truc plus joyeux la prochaine fois !


	18. Chapter 18

Il attendait ce jour avec une impatience démesurée. Il avait eu si peu l'occasion de le fêter ! Depuis déjà deux heures, il tournait en rond, récapitulant les éléments indispensables à cette merveilleuse journée. Il y aurait un joli sapin, des boules brillantes dont la couleur se reflèterait sur les murs, une dinde, une immense dinde rôtie, des marrons peut-être, délice suprême. Il y aurait de la neige aussi, qui tombait sans interruption depuis une semaine. Il y aurait sûrement du gel aux carreaux et il pourrait dessiner de petits bonhommes sur les vitres, puis courir aller en construire un, un vrai cette fois, dans la fraîche poudreuse. Il y aurait sûrement, le soir, des biscuits et un verre de lait, pour que le Père Merlin se rassasie avant une autre tournée. Peut-être, par bonheur, par chance, y aurait-il des chaussettes; aussi ?

A cette pensée, Dobby se mit à sourire, d'un sourire presque aussi éclatant que les reflets des boules. Oui, cette année, il y aurait une paire de chaussette. Dobby était un elfe libre maintenant.

oOo

Voilà ! Alors ? Merci pour vos reviews et mise en favoris, ça nous fait vraiment très plaisir ! :D


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour Bonjour tout le monde ! :D On est vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt... petit problème d'internet :3 Sorry ?

Petit (enfin pas aussi petit que ça ^^) drabble d'Ornythorynquement-Moi

oOo

Ouuuuiii! C'était l'heure d'ouvrir ses cadeauuuux!

Elle adorait ça.

Oh, bien sûr, en la voyant on ne se disait pas: tiens, elle, c'est bien une nana du genre à aimer Noël!

Nan, absolument pas. Personne n'y songerait jamais, même.

Mais bon, on garde tous une part de son âme d'enfant quelque part non?

Ceux qui répondent non, "de toute façon on ne peut PAS diviser son âme, qu'elle avait tort", recevront un doloris en règle de sa part. Elle avait toujours raison. Sauf s' IL n'était pas d'accord avec son avis. La, elle avait tort. Mais comme elle était toujours d'accord avec lui, nous en déduirons qu'il n'est jamais en désaccord avec elle, ce qui nous permet d'affirmer qu'elle a toujours raison. Même quand elle a tort. Puisqu'elle n'a jamais tort.

Mais bon, cadeaux!

Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être... Déjà, elle savait que c'était le cadeau de l'AMA. Ils avaient toujours le MÊME emballage représentant les même personnes se faisant écraser par les même personne dominant le même monde, patati, patata... Ils manquaient cruellement d'originalité. Ça se voyait déjà dans le nom de leurs association: l'Association des Mangemorts Actifs. L'AMA. Oui, comme l'animal, le lama, c'était fait pour souligner le côté spontané, inattendu, original de cette association.. Nan, mais très honnêtement?! Ils n'avaient absolument aucuns don pour le commercial.

Alors que pouvait être son cadeau? Mmh, elle parierait sur, au choix:

- un cd de greyback, "Au clair de la lune sanglante"

-le nouveau livre "Lucius Malefoy à l'école des détraqueurs"

Ou encore, s'ils faisaient preuve de grannnnde originalité,

-le dvd "comment onduler comme Nagini? La technique en 10 leçons seulement!"

Elle espérait que ce soit ce dernier cadeau qui soit caché derrière ce joli papier. Parce que qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait bien savoir bouger comme l'autre, la!

Et puis, peut être que le maître aimerait bien ça?

Oh oui il aimerait...

Impatiente, Bellatrix déchira l'emballage de son cadeau avec frénésie. Tous les Mangemorts autour d'elle abandonnèrent leurs propre cadeau pour s'intéresser a sa réaction.

Mais, trop occupée a sa tâche, elle ne fit pas attention a eux. Pas même a Yaxley, qui était pourtant assez.. craquant, avec son pyjama licorne..

Ils purent donc tous la voir se lancer dans une danse de la joie.

Elle L'avait! Mieux que le DVD de comment onduler! Elle l'avait enfin eu!

Mais à force de s'agiter en tout sens, son pied écrasa un papier cadeau vide qu'il y avait au sol, ce qui la fit glisser. Elle resta suspendue un quart de seconde en l'air, avant de s'écraser lamentablement au sol. Paf.

Et bien sur, dans son élan, elle avait envoyé valser son tout nouveau cadeau. Et bien sur, celui-ci était allé pile dans une des carafes de whisky pur feu. Et bien sur, il était fichu. Bien sur, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu seulement le regarder.

Bellatrix se mît a pleurer, devant l'assemblée abasourdie, mais compréhensive.

Elle avait cassé son cadeau. Alors que c'était l'exemplaire unique du calendrier des Dieux de la baguette, celui où Le Seigneur lui même avait accepté de poser.

Et elle l'avait perdu!

Elle détestait Noël.


	20. Chapter 20

Kreatur observait avec méfiance le paquet qu'il avait reçu le matin même. Il le renifla et, à l'odeur, reconnut qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de son nouveau maître, Harry Potter. Il le lança donc à travers la pièce, comme si l'objet allait lui brûler les doigts (doigts déjà brulés d'ailleurs, puisqu'il les avait repassés il y a quelques jours). Il donnait de grands coups de pieds dans la paquet, grommelant contre toutes ces saletés de Sang Impurs, Moldus, ou autres horreurs donc il n'osait même pas prononcer le nom. Affreux et méchant Potter, qui avait osé amener des opposants au Mage Noir dans la maison de sa maitresse.

Après s'être suffisamment défoulé, il jeta le cadeau dans une immense beine à ordures.

L'elfe ne pouvait pas savoir que ce cadeau contenait le portrait de Walburga Black, sa maitresse vénérée.


	21. Chapter 21

Ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle lui cherchait un cadeau.

Un beau, un gros cadeau.

Elle n'avait rien trouvé du tout.

Alors, elle avait acheté des chocolats,

Et des fraises. Beaucoup de fraises.

Et là, maintenant, elle savait.

Elle savait ce qu'elle allait lui offrir.

Elle savait juste pas trop comment l'emballer...

Merlin, c'était compliqué!

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas ne RIEN mettre sous le sapin!

Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus mettre son cadeau dans une boîte..

Elle pourrait, elle pourrait...

Oh oui, elle avait bien une idée!

Lily gloussa, croqua dans une autre fraise.

Il entra dans la pièce,

La vit assise, au milieu de toute cette nourriture, de tout ce chocolat,

Et se dit qu'il l'aimait.

Vraiment, complètement, infiniment,

Passionnément, parfaitement, absooolument.

Merlin, qu'il l'aimait!

Merlin, que James Potter était devenu niais...

Mais bon, Lily s'en tapait qu'il soit niais,

Parce qu' elle aussi l'était.

Et puis, bon, on peut bien se l'avouer,

James avait beau être niais,

Il restait toujours magnifiquissimement canon.

Lily espérait que son cadeau lui plairait.


	22. Chapter 22

Comme chaque année, en cette période de Noël, Draco Malefoy s'emplissait de sentiments généreux envers ses congénères (oui, Draco a une âme et des sentiments, même s'ils sont bien cachés). Cette année-là, il avait donc décidé de pardonner à ses ennemis de toujours. Quoi de plus représentatif de l'esprit de Noël que la réconciliation ?Alors, il s'avança bravement vers un groupe de Gryffondor antipathiques, les pires de tous, bien déterminé à leur serrer la main.

Cependant, en observant Weasley et son pull miteux, la Sang de Bourbe et le Petit-Pote-Potter, avec sa vulgaire cicatrice en forme d'éclair, toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent, le soulageant d'un poids immense. De toute façon, ces trois idiots ne pouvaient pas être dignes de son amitié. Et puis, le Père Merlin n'existait même pas, alors à quoi bon l'esprit de Noël ?

Vingt ans plus tard, Drago Malefoy sourit au souvenir de cette anecdote et à la vue de son fils, Scorpius, déballant des cadeaux aux côtés de son meilleur ami, Albus Potter. Le blond n'était même pas sûr que son fils croit encore au Père Merlin.


End file.
